The end of this chapter
by Swara-Shadow
Summary: No me detengo a pensarlo y toco la puerta, la cual no tardas en abrir.Tus facciones inmediatamente muestran un cambio, pasando de la alegría al miedo...Yaoi: AiorosxSaga y algo de ShuraxSaga. Solo mayores de 16 años.


Notas:

Saint Seiya no me pertenece y no gano nada por hacer esto.

Toda la historia esta desde el punto de vista de Aioros.

Para ambientación, busca la canción The end of this chapter de Sonata Arctica

Advertencias:

Mentes obsesivas, autora sociopata, sangre y muerte de un personaje (sobre advertencia no hay engaño XD)

Dedicado: Ethel!! Aquí va la primera parte, luego hago el resto XD, pero dejando eso de lado…Wiiii, gracias por ser una graan amiga T.T, por aguantarme por tanto tiempo y porque eres a la única que le gusta como escribo ;o;

Ahora si, disfruten la lectura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The end of this chapter**

Te vi por primera vez aquella mañana, mientras esperabas el autobús, rodeado por una multitud, pero tu resaltando entre todos ellos.

No se si fue tu mirar apacible, o aquel porte tan arrogante que contrastaba con el resto de tus facciones, pero el caso es que no te pude apartar de mi mente desde aquel día, ni los tantos que vinieron después de ese…

A cada instante volvía a mi mente tu calida sonrisa al saludar a las personas que veías pasar, y sentía que era sólo a mi a quien le sonreías y dirigías tu mirada.

Fue cuando ya no pude más, te busque sin censar, hasta que nuevamente di contigo…Te encontrabas con otras personas, platicando alegremente en una cafetería…

No tienes idea de lo que sentí al notarte tan despreocupado…Tan alegre…¿¿Es que acaso tu no habías pensado en mi, así como yo pensé en ti??

Inmediatamente aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente, ya que quise creer que solo eran paranoias mías.

Pronto te vi marchar, y no dude en seguirte, caminando lentamente detrás de ti, hasta que llegamos a un edificio departamental. Allí mi pequeña persecución se complico debido al reducido espacio que no me permitía ir tan sigilosamente como en un principio.

Aun así, parecía que los dioses se habían apiadado de mí, permitiéndome llegar hasta la puerta de tu departamento, grabándome el número que colgaba en aquella puerta café, que osaba separarme de ti.

Gracias a tu dirección fue fácil encontrar tu nombre, Saga…Saga…Suena tan natural en mis labios, e igual de enigmático que tú…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que nos conocemos Saga…Aun me parece increíble el momento en que cruzamos nuestras primeras palabras.

Esa mañana te encontrabas esperando el autobús que te llevaría a tu nuevo empleo y yo, como siempre me encontraba viéndote desde las sombras…Pero aquel día sería diferente…Reuní todo mi valor, y sin titubear me acerque hasta donde te encontrabas,

Tú me observaste desde el momento que salí de aquel oscuro callejón.

- Buenos días – Me saludaste, mientras me mostrabas aquella sonrisa con la que había soñado desde que te conocí…Por un momento me sentí sin habla, sólo viendo cada detalle de tu hermoso rostro, tu cabello cayendo delicadamente alrededor de tus facciones…Sencillamente perfecto.

Te devolví el saludo, sonriendo quizás como un verdadero idiota…Pero es que realmente me cuesta trabajo mantener la compostura delante de ti…

Permanecimos en silencio un rato, hasta que llego el autobús que te llevaría a tu destino, y temiendo aquella separación aborde el camión contigo.

Me senté unas bancas detrás de ti, atento a tus gestos, a tu mirada, cada detalle no pasaba desapercibido para mí. Creo que tú podías sentir mis ojos escudriñándote, ya que de vez en cuando girabas la mirada, volviéndola tímidamente cuando yo me negaba a apartar mis ojos de ti.

A pesar de que viajamos por aproximadamente 40 minutos, el tiempo paso volando para mí, y solo reaccione cuando te vi descendiendo del autobús. No tarde en seguirte, manteniéndome siempre unos cuantos pasos detrás de ti, y a cada momento te sentía más nervioso, lo cual me provocaba sonreír a mis adentros. ¿Hasta donde te he llevado, amor?

Por fin llegaste a tu nuevo empleo, entrando a un gran edificio lleno de oficinas y personas…

Aun así no había problema, ya que vendría por ti en la noche…

Así comenzamos nuestra rutina, en donde yo siempre te acompañaría hasta el trabajo, y regresaría por ti, al terminar tu jornada…

Pero esta noche algo ha sido diferente, ya que no sales solo…Junto a ti va aquel estupido peliverde… No puedo evitar que el odio se refleje en mis ojos, mientras avanzamos por las calles.

Tú hablando placidamente con él…

Y yo atrás de ti, consumiéndome de celos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya va una semana desde que aquel imbecil se atraviesa en nuestras vidas. Shura…Jamás he cruzado una palabra con el tipo, pero realmente lo odio. Cada vez estoy más convencido que quiere alejarte de mí.

Pero yo no lo voy a permitir, él no es digno de cruzar siquiera una palabra contigo, él no te merece…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos encontramos en nuestro recorrido matinal hacia tu trabajo, pero algo me angustia…

¿Qué tienes amor? ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?… ¿¿acaso no te gustó el bello ramo de flores que dejé dentro de tu departamento??

Quizás se deba al hecho de que Shura te ha de dar mejores cosas…Y de verdad créeme que lo siento…

Siento cada vez que él puede estar a tu lado, dándote las caricias que yo debería darte.

Siento cada vez que él te hace sonreír y enrojecer, y no yo

Siento cada vez que te veo con él y deseo que estés muerto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿No lo entiendo amor? ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¿Por qué quieres que me aparte de ti?

Seguramente fue aquel maldito él que te obligo… ¡Ese desgraciado no te merece! ¡No es digno de ti!

Y aun así… Nos encontramos reunidos, rodeados de tanta gente…

El juez habla…Me permitirá irme (ya que, según él, no hay evidencia de un crimen mayor, al simple acoso), claro esta, debo mantenerme alejado de ti…

¿De verdad creen que lo voy a hacer? ¿De verdad crees que lo voy a hacer?

Busco tu mirada, pero tus tiernos ojos me rehúyen… ¿me tienes miedo?

No resisto más…Te grito, ¡Te imploro!

¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Pero no te importa, te das la media vuelta, seguido de Shura…

¿Desde cuando te volviste tan vano?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No pude resistirme más…Necesitaba verte.

Me costo algo de trabajo, pero pude encontrar tu nueva residencia: una pequeña casa, ubicada a las orillas de la ciudad.

Una ventana, aparentemente ubicada en la sala, me permite verte nuevamente, después de todo este tiempo.

Observo tu radiante rostro, tus ojos llenos de vida, pero desgraciadamente, se que él esta allí.

No me detengo a pensarlo y toco la puerta, la cual no tardas en abrir.

Tus facciones inmediatamente muestran un cambio, pasando de la alegría al miedo. Tus tímidas pupilas tiemblan al verme, mientras que ha tu boca se le hace imposible articular palabra alguna.

- Lo siento…No pude soportarlo más, necesitaba verte – Te murmuro, mientras me acerco a ti lentamente. Tú no te muevas y me temo que yo sea la razón de tu miedo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Giro levemente mi rostro para ver a aquel que me alejo de ti – ¡No es posible!

Ante su expresión incrédula no puedo evitar sonreír, mientras me acerco nuevamente a tu cuerpo, acariciando levemente tu oreja con mis labios.

- ¿Por qué esta aquí? – Te pregunto, para después empujarte y cerrar la puerta, imposibilitándoles cualquier escape a los dos - ¿¡Por qué esta aquí!? – Te exijo, pero ahora ejerciendo fuerza sobre tus hombros, mientras te acorralo; el miedo ya es imposible de esconder en tu mirada.

- ¡No te atrevas a dañarlo!

- ¡No te acerques! ¡Tú eres el único que le ha hecho daño! ¡No lo mereces! –Le grito, mientras me abalanzo hacia él, atacándolo sin piedad. No le permito defenderse, ya que mis puños continúan haciendo contacto con su piel, desahogando toda la ira que sentía en aquellos momentos.

- ¡No le hagas nada! ¡Déjalo en paz! Por favor – Lloras desesperado, aun así, yo te ignoro, hasta que me aseguro de dejar a Shura inconciente en el piso. Mis manos se encuentran llenas de su sangre, producto de las heridas que le provoque en su rostro, pero aquello no me parece suficiente.

Me acerco a donde tú estas, con la intención de acariciarte la mejilla, pero no dudas en atacarme…Desgraciadamente para ti, evito tu ataque, y te someto una vez más, acercando mi rostro al tuyo.

- Lo siento mucho Saga, pero me temo… que deberé enseñarte una lección – Sonrió con tristeza, mientras te golpeo con mi puño en la boca de tu estomago, sacándote el aire por completo. Tú caes de lleno en el piso, mientras te agazapas, intentando vanamente disminuir el dolor. Aprovecho estos instantes para ir a la cocina, y buscar algo que me permita terminar mi trabajo.

Cuando regreso, te veo como tratas de llegar hasta donde esta Shura, rápidamente te detengo, para después dirigir mi atención al peliverde, que aun continuaba inconciente.

Sin titubear, lo levanto sujetando un puñado de sus cabellos e inclinando su rostro hacia atrás, de manera que me era posible distinguir sus venas.

El miedo se apodera de ti, al ver el objeto que cargaba en mi otra mano…Un cuchillo…El cual, no dudo en pasar por el cuello de mi victima.

Tú gritas, pero ya nada se puede hacer, sólo ver como Shura se convulsiona en el piso, vertiendo aquel preciado líquido en el suelo, a la vez que la vida se escapa de su cuerpo.

- ¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – Me gritas, mientras las lágrimas brotan de tus ojos sin piedad, viéndome con rencor, pero créeme…Todo esto es por tu bien…

Te sonrió con ternura, disminuyendo la distancia que nos separa con unos cuantos pasos, para después colocarme a tu altura y abrazarte, a pesar de tu renuencia a corresponder el contacto.

- Es para que lo entiendas…Para que te des cuenta…Después de todo, ya deberías saberlo… tú eres mío…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muajajajajajajajajaja! XD Espero haya sido de su agrado.

See ya!


End file.
